The One Who See's: Helen of Troy
Haunted Demigods The One Who See's: Helen of Troy Sasha Quinn Dumb Blonde...I was used to hearing it all. All the abuse of being a child of Aphrodite. We where considered the waste of Camp Half-Blood. To other campers, all we could do is get what we want and look beautiful, which is true but that is besides the point. All the opinions of the Aphrodite Cabin changed when we got the new counselor, Piper. Piper was cool, way better than Drew anyway. Piper was strong and willful. The only thing that seemed to distract her was her knife, Katoptris, the Knife of Helen of Troy. I was also jealous of Helen herself, she had the power to use her beauty to have two nations wage war on each other. Aphrodite really screwed me over. All I can do is make people fall in love with me, what good is that. I can only mildly enchant people with charmspeak. I never had a brilliant upbringing. My family all apart from my dad where either druggies, drunks or convicts. I was alway trying to break out of the house. I was always scared because my family where abusive, and if it wasn't for my dad, I'd be a punching bag right now. - The night was beautiful, Asteria blessed us with beautiful stars all scattered along the sky. I often wondered if the Gods themselves get to appreciate their own gifts, I mean look at Iris. That woman gets to control rainbows, probably the most beautiful sight on earth. The wind wasn't that strong, more like a breeze as I walked, without permission, down the beach to talk a walk. The sand was dark at night but was still refreshing to walk on. Nearing the ocean, the water washed over my feet, the cool and freshness of the water woke me up and made me alert in the night. I walked about a mile before deciding to turn back, I felt my pocket to make sure I still had my Maze, "Pounder". I heard something behind me, I turned and saw nothing. I attempted to walk ahead but there was a bright woman lying on the surf. "Beautiful evening, isn't it?" the Woman said and stared at the sky "Although she is a titan, Asteria really has magic hands with the night sky" she continued. "Your...a ghost" I pointed out, confused. The woman was the average height of a woman, blonde flowing hair topped with a golden tiara. She wore a white, flowing gown with emerald on the hem of the dress with gold broches. She had a petite, beautiful face that could would make any man fawn over. "Quite the observation. My name is Helen. I know your mother Sasha" Helen said and stood to her full beauty's splendor. "Helen? Of Troy?" I asked, not sure who the woman really was. "The very same. It's been a while since I've been to this world" Helen gazed at the stars "I don't mean to be rude to you or anything, but aren't you dead?" I asked looking REALLY confused. "Oh yes, quite dead indeed. Any men around?" Helen asked and looked up and down the beach. "Not here, not anyone of a legal age anyway...apart from Chiron and Dionysus" I said and began to shiver in disgust. "The centaur? and a God? In the one place! What has this place come to?!" Helen said, and spat at the sand in disgust. "I'm...not quite sure how to answer that. Anyway, my name is Sasha" I said and attempted to shake Helen's hand but my hand right through her. "Sasha...are you a Half-Blood dear?" Helen asked, taking her first proper look at me. "Um yeah, my mom is Aphrodite" I answered and Helen's eyes grew bigger. "HER! You are her daughter?! AH! She os the one who gave this beauty, giving me the choice between two partners and most of all the fricken Trojan War! I will never live that down!" Helen said angrily and in a state of depressive emotion. "I am NOTHING like my mother. I can hardly charmspeak. I can fight, unlike the other Aphrodite kids. I'm less like Aphrodite, but my appearance always says otherwise" I said looking kind of disappointed to not have inherited genuine genes from my mother rather that dermatological traits. "I can sense the sincerity in your voice, I'll take your word for it. I suppose you will need help to reach your goals, correct?" Helen said and hovered around Sasha like she was trying to measure her for a dress. "To be respected, liked and couragous...you have to be up to the standards people expect of you. In your case, you have to exceed" she finished. "How so?" I asked. "All your beauty. You need to channel that to strength. You have an example of this, Piper McLean. She has mastered her abilites. Maybe even as powerful that Daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase, you need to be on top of your game Sasha. I can help you" Helen said like she was giving a speech. "How can you help me, if we are being honest?" I asked looking scepticalat Helen who could sense my mistrust. "You really believe that my looks started the Trojan War? Get a hold of yourself, I had it all planned out. Behind the make-up and the expensive dresses etc. I'm a strategical mastermind" Helen said proudly and continued "We have work to do missy". We walked back to camp and saw the Harpies leaving their nests. I sprinted down the short-cut route I discovered and in the window of the cabin, and fell to sleep instantly. ''Helen better pull through ''I said, she did decieve a whole nation and plan a war...could she decieve me? Category:Ersason219 Category:Haunted Demigods